The Engagement
by Junatina
Summary: Gunther and Cece are married, so are Tinka and Ty and Deuce and Dina. Rocky lives by herself alone ever since Cece moved in with Gunther. Who can change that? Rocky/Logan one shot, Mentions of Cece/Gunther Read and Review! Maybe you'll like it even if you don't ship them.


_**The Engagement  
**__  
_Rocky swung her beautiful silky dress around, it was deep pink with a black ribbon around the middle of the dress, and it came with a matching black leather jacket and some pretty heels (Sort of what Teddy was wearing in GLC for the dance with Spencer, Emmet and Ivy).

She was so excited she was going with Cece to Crusty's to have dinner, ever since they all made up they were all as a fun group hanging out.

Rocky and Cece went shopping two days ago and it took quite a while for them to find the perfect dress.

Rocky sat on the couch remembering how hard it was to find the perfect dress.

_*Flashback*_

_Rocky sighed as she sat on the bench upset in the mall, she went to all the dress shops in the mall and all dresses were either too expensive, not Rocky's style or very cheap quality._

But then a beautiful dress shop opened, Cece patted Rocky on the shoulder, at first Rocky was a bit grumpy.

"Rocky, check this shop out," said Cece still patting her.

"What, is it a dress shop that opened five seconds ago?" Rocky replied sighing but then opened her mouth wide when she looked at the shop.

She blinked and looked at it again, it had wonderful dresses there was one dress in particular that she had her eye on, a pink one with a black ribbon around it that came with adorable heels and a black leather jacket.

She fell in love and walked quickly to the shop.

She asked the shop keeper for her size and when Rocky tried it on she looked as beautiful as an angel.

"You look, wow, I'm speechless," said Cece.

"Since we found my perfect dress, let's go and find yours," Rocky replied.

"I already picked it," said Cece showing Rocky her dress.

It was very soft as soft as a cloud and it was silky white with a blue ribbon and bow in the middle at the back, they both looked truly beautiful but then they remembered the price.

Fortunately, the dresses didn't cost too much and were a perfect price since they were on sale for 50% off.

Rocky and Cece carried their shopping bags and called a cab, they had found the perfect dresses.  
  
_*End of Flashback*  
_  
Rocky stood up and wore her dress she then wore her heels carefully and put the jacket on her desk chair so when she left she would wear it.

She applied her makeup carefully, when she was finished she looked amazing.

She went to her living room and Cece then let herself in with Gunther.

Gunther and Cece were happily married, Rocky always felt a little left out because Gunther and Cece were married, Deuce and Dina were married and so were Ty and Tinka.

She always had a little crush on Logan and Rocky was really happy that they were all friends.

"So Rocky, are you ready to go?" Cece asked excitedly.

"Totally," Rocky replied smiling brightly.

They all went to the car park and Gunther opened the door for Rocky and Cece they both sat at the back so they could talk face to face.

After 15 minutes they were at the Crusty's.

They all went to Crusty's and found Logan, Deuce, Dina, Ty and Tinka at a table.

They waved to each other and hugged and greeted.

Everybody sat down politely and then Rocky started a conversation.

"So..., how's life, Logan?"

"It's good, I do feel a bit lonely sometimes but it's good," Logan replied.

Logan was very lonely and he wanted a love in his life, tonight he was proposing to Rocky, unfortunately Rocky's couldn't attend so Logan asked them in a text message they all said yes but he also hoped Rocky would say yes too.

"That's good to hear," Rocky replied.

Then then got awkward since Logan, Gunther, Deuce and Ty were talking about each other's careers which left Cece, Rocky, Tinak and Dina bored.

Logan then went on his phone and texted a message to Cece even though he was across her.

It said:

Hey red, I'm proposing to Rocky.

It's a secret so don't tell her, I hope you're okay with it.

Cece smiled at Logan leaving Rocky and Gunther confused.

The pizza came and everybody ate laughing at funny jokes each other said.

Everybody was having a great time.

"This is so much fun," said Tinka giggling.

"I know right, what could be better?" Rocky replied.

"I think me proposing to her would make the night even better," Logan thought.

The time had come, he was going to propose to Rocky, he reached his pocket for the ring but there was nothing.

Logan remembered telling Deuce about it, maybe it was with him.

Logan texted Deuce without anybody knowing and Deuce said he didn't know where it was.

Logan then remembered where he last put it.

He must have put it in Tinka's pocket when he hugged to greet her.

Tinka looked in her pockets and gasped holding a ring box that had a missing ring in it.

Everybody gasped.

"Why do I have a ring box in my pocket that has no ring?!" Tinka shouted confused.

"It was meant for Rocky," Logan replied.

Rocky gasped in shock and happiness, she couldn't believe Logan actually wanted to marry her.

"Raquel Oprah Blue, would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Rocky replied grinning with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I just wonder where that ring could have gone," Rocky added.

Ty finished his plate he burped which revealed a diamond ring.

"Oops,"

Logan took it in disgust and cleaned it carefully and put it on Rocky's finger he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Even if I'm going to Australia in two weeks, I wan't you to come with me," Logan added.

"Of course I'll go with you," said Rocky hugging Logan.

It was a true happily ever after.

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
